Kaiseria
Kaiseria, officially the Federal German Empire of Kaiseria (German: Föderatives Deutsches Reich von Kaiseria), is a country of the Orange trading sphere. It was founded on 17 March 2006 by Kaiser Winterfeldt. Technology is first rate in Kaiseria and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. History During the first half of its history, Kaiseria remained an independent state. During that time, it held very imperialistic and expansionist policies, and used its formidable military to achieve the goals the aforementioned policies placed before the government. Kaiseria remained a powerful and undefeated military entity in the region until government corruption and ineptness led to several trades being canceled, crippling the economy during a war. The effects were devastating. The government heads went underground for a short time and the nation entered a period of turmoil, anarchy, and confusion. As news of the The Great War spread, the hibernating government felt the need to reform itself and protect the nation and its people if Kaiseria were to be dragged into the conflict. On 19 July 2006, Kaiseria applied for membership to the Independent Republic of Orange Nations and was accepted. Since then, Kaiserian foreign policy has drastically changed. The country is much more peaceful now, but still maintains a formidable military were the country to be dragged into another war. Geography & Demographics Geography With its base coordinates at 51.91716758909015, 8.525390625, Kaiseria encompasses a 367.020 mile diameter. Mountains help define the southern border, with the coast of the North Sea defining the north-north western border. The climate is primarily oceanic. Winters are relatively mild and summers tend to be cool, although temperatures can reach above 86 °F for extended periods of time. Cities The majority of the cities are in the central northwestern part of the country, although a few small to medium sized cities are in the east, nestled gently in the mountains. Teutoburga, the nation's capital, rests directly in the center in Teutoburg Forest. Demographics As of 11 November 2006, Kaiseria has a healthy population of 9,150 people. 90% are of Germanic ethnicity, with the remaining 10% being made of miscellaneous groups. Government Kaiseria uses the standard three tier system of government with checks and balances; that is it has an executive, legislative, and judicial branches. Executive Branch The executive branch of the Kaiserian government is headed by a small committee of three members, called fuhrers. At the head of the fuhrers is the kaiser (der fuhrer-kaiser). While the kaiser is a hereditary monarch, the other two furhers are elected by the Reichstag, the legislative branch of Kaiserian government. The fuhrers (including the kaiser) are first and foremost military leaders and political leaders second. Therefore, it is their job to command and organize the army both in peacetime and wartime. They are also tasked with ratifying or vetoing laws or actions made by the Reichstag and running the general day-to-day business of the government, such as nominating candidates to be elected to the judicial branch. The fuhrers are advised by the departmental heads of the government. Legislative Branch The legislative branch of the Kaiserian government is the largest branch, known as the Reichstag, consisting of representatives from each political state within the nation based on that state's population size. The Reichstag is tasked with the passing of bills, laws, and resolutions. They are also granted the ability to declare war, set the nation's tax levels, and electing fuhrers and members of the judicial branch. Judicial Branch The second largest branch, the judicial branch of the Kaiserian government is appointed by the fuhrers and elected by the Reichstag. It is their job to make sure the executive and legislative branches obey the law and act in a manner befitting the Kaiserian constitution. Foreign Policy Kaiseria is a mostly neutral nation, but keeps a formidable standing army to protect its borders and to wage war against those who commit crimes against the Kaiserian people, nations who do not share its views and attempt to demonize them or otherwise badmouth them, or attack its allies. Military The Kaiserian military consists of the Army, Navy, and Air Guard. The Army is by far the largest branch, encompassing over 3,500 soldiers (est. November 2006). The Air Guard and Navy are up-and-coming; the Air Guard is as of yet undefeated while the Navy has yet to see action. (est. November 2006) Economy Kaiseria's economy is very strong and based primarily on modern industry, with agriculture making up the remaining portion. The citizens of Kaiseria work diligently to produce Gems and Spices as tradable resources for their nation. Plans are currently in the works to invest in missile defenses, more factories and banks, schools, and universities. The national currency is the Mark. A New Dawn Early in 2007, Kaiseria underwent a government-lead revolution. The nation became known as the Teutoburgan Reich, with it's capital at Neu Brandenburg. Category:Nations